


Uncertain

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your OTP, one is late to work/school because being stuck in a room at home while there is a spider on the ground is terrifying and wants the other not to kill it but to put it outside</p>
<p>Raven/Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, anon, for the prompt! If anyone has any others; [comfortablyobsessed](http://comfortablyobsessed.tumblr.com/)

*0*0*

“What are you doing?” Raven asked, peering into the living room to see her girlfriend kneeling on the couch, hair a mess from running her fingers through it, and having a staring contest with the floor. 

“Thank God you’re home,” Lexa rushed, pointing a finger at the floor. “There’s a spider under the coffee table, you need to get rid of it. Every time I try and move, it comes back out. It’s after me.” Her tone was so serious, as if this was genuinely a problem, and Raven felt the beginning of a smile tugging at her lips. 

“It’s after you?” she repeated, and then Lexa shot her a scowl. 

“Are you going to help me?” This situation probably fell under her role as ‘girlfriend’ so fine, but glancing at Lexa again, Raven saw something she very rarely ever witnessed. 

“You’re scared,” Raven said, accusingly, and Lexa’s cheeks warmed at the thought. 

“I’m not scared, I’m just…uncertain. It’s not every day a spider makes you its target.” 

“Uncertain, right,” she murmured, leaving the room. 

“Where are you going?” Lexa called, moving further up the couch, until she was perched on the back of it, precariously so. The panic in her voice was evident, and Raven tried not to smile at how her ‘badass’ girlfriend wouldn’t leave living room because of a spider. 

“I’m getting a shoe,” Raven yelled back, finding a pair left lying in the hallway. Grabbing one, she walked back into the living room, and headed towards the coffee table. 

“Wait, you’re going to kill it?” Why was there concern in her voice? 

“What else do you want me to do with it? Build it a home and ask it to pay rent?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow at the sassy tone, and yeah, Raven wasn’t going to be getting laid any time soon. 

“Put it outside,” she explained, watching while Raven knelt down to see where the spider was. And oh-ho that was a big bastard. 

“So it can come right back in?” 

“It won’t,” Lexa reasoned, coming back down the couch slightly, ready to intervene if Raven went ahead and tried to kill it. 

“You’ve both agreed that, have you?” 

“Will you just get a glass?” Seeing there was no way round this, Raven rolled her eyes and headed back out the living room and into the kitchen. 

When she returned, Lexa was leaning off the couch, hand on the coffee table, and head looking underneath it. The white of her knuckles, the tension in her shoulders, she was genuinely ready to fly into flight mode if the thing moved. 

“Alright, scoot back and I’ll put the spider outside,” Raven said, coming back and making quick work of getting down to capture it. 

“Watch it’s legs!” Geeze, had her girlfriend made friends with the damn thing?

“There, all done, hand me that coaster?” Lexa handed Raven the nearest coaster, and one Raven had it secured, she lifted it up and placed it on the coffee table for Lexa to see. “So, how long have you been held hostage by this thing?” 

Again, Lexa shot her a glare, and sat up straighter, trying to look unfazed by her girlfriend’s words. 

“Not long,” she mumbled, crossing her arms, and Raven broke into a grin. 

“Not long as in twenty minutes, or not long as in a few hours.” The bristle of Lexa’s posture told her it was the latter, and Raven took the spider over to the window, laughing as she did so. 

Once the spider was gone, Lexa had risen from the couch, and moved over to see if she could spy the spider outside, even going so far to put her head out the open window. Thankfully, she couldn’t. Raven was looking at her, smiling, and she couldn’t help but reach out and pull her girlfriend closer to her. 

“So, scared of spiders, huh?” Lexa relaxed into her embrace, a small smile toying at her lips, and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m uncertain of spiders, and their intentions.” 

“Right, uncertain, my bad,” she teased. “What else are you uncertain of?” 

Instead of justifying her with an answer, Lexa gently whacked Raven’s shoulder, and dropped her head into her neck. 

“I’m so late for work,” Lexa groaned, feeling the vibration from Raven’s laughter. 

“Oh I know, can’t wait to see how you excuse yourself on that one. ‘Giant spider held me hostage, stunning girlfriend came and saved the day’,” she said, earning an eye roll. 

“Uh huh, that’s exactly what I’m going to say,” Lexa dead-panned, moving out of her embrace and over to grab her stuff. “I’ll see you when I get home!” she called, finally going to work, at least an hour late, leaving Raven in the living room. 

For her, that experience was certainly eye opening; she had no clue Lexa was that scared of spiders. Okay, she knew she was a little feared of them, but not to the ‘can’t leave the couch’ feared. 

Thank God she didn’t have any fears like that. 

A sudden fluttering by the open window, and Raven could only watch in horror as a pigeon flew in, it’s wings flapping loudly upon realising it had entered an enclosed space. 

“Shit.”How long was it until Lexa came home? 

Would her girlfriend mind her closing off the living room, leaving the bird to hopefully let itself out, and most definitely shit al over the furniture? Damn right she would, but piss that, Raven was not taking on a bird! 

Looks like she was going to be working in the bedroom today. 

*0*0*


End file.
